wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Origin of Paul Gekko
The Secret Origin of Paul Gekko is the Hundred Fifty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 10, 2017. Synopsis Kenshin encounters Miwa, who is Paul Gekko's long lost daughter and the keeper of Kasshin-ryu's core principle of Katsujinken, the sword that gives life. Plot The Episode begins with the flashback. 3300 years ago, During the Grand Civil War, Hitokiri Battōsai was the most feared warrior in Japan during the Bakumatsu. Hitokiri Battōsai battles the Legendary Tsurugi Kenshin, who lost his wife and then disappeared. Few years later, an evil Tengu known as the Shredder began to wreck havoc across Japan, and planned to dominate the world. The Emperor summoned Japan's greatest warriors, Kon, Juto, Chikara, Hisomi and, the most skilled, Oroku Saki. Armed with mystical armor, the five warriors battled against the Tengu Shredder. The fight ended when Saki managed to topple the demon and was poised to finish the job when the demon communicated with him on the astral plane, and offered him power and the world in exchange for his soul. Immediately, Saki's dark side allowed the Shredder's soul into his own before Saki destroyed the Shredder's empty husk. The five warriors returned to the Emperor, who declared them the Five Dragons and gave them the "Three-Toed Sign of the Dragon" as their symbol. However, Saki took up the mantle of the Shredder, conquered Japan, and inverted the symbol to his own. The other Dragons went around the world, and learned ancient arts from mystic masters, until they returned, and transcended mortal boundaries. The four Dragons battled against their former comrade in a magical battle, and manifested their worldly avatars. Ultimately, the Shredder was defeated, but could not be destroyed, so the four Dragons sealed him in a coffin and hid his Helmet and Gauntlet. The four Dragons kept watch over those objects, for if they were to be reunited then the Shredder would rise again. To help them prevent the Shredder's revival, the four Dragons declared themselves the Ninja Tribunal and taught their secret arts to pure and worthy warriors as their Acolytes. Seven hundred years later, however, Paul von Schroeder, who accidentally revived the Shredder has the uncanny ability to telepatically communicate with him thanks to Robotnik Prime's communication system and collected the three objects. The Shredder offered both Paul von Schroeder and Robotnik power and the world in exchange for his soul. Immediately, Robotnik's dark side allowed the Shredder's soul into his own before Paul von Schroeder shot Shredder's husk. At the Present, Paul Gekko battles Hiruma Gohei and Paul Gekko easily defeats him and eats Gohei's arms, completely by turning into an eight headed dragon. Kamiya Kaoru met Himura Kenshin on the nearby streets of Tokyo, whom she had mistakenly confused for a man who is the "legendary Jinchūriki", while claiming to be Battosai. After realizing that Kenshin is a Rurouni or wanderer, who wields a Sakabatō, reverse blade sword that is specifically designed for users not intending to kill, she is convinced that he is not really the "Battosai" she is trying to pursue. The two of them then hear people screaming and Kaoru runs towards the action, in order to deal with the Jinchūriki Kaoru suffers a shoulder injury during the encounter and just as the dragon is about to eat her, Kenshin rescues her and takes her to the Dojo, though she faints on the way. Kaoru wakes up in her room and sees Kenshin outside cooking breakfast, assisted by Oguni Ayame and Oguni Suzume, whom Kenshin mistakenly believes to be Kaoru's sisters. After having a taste of Kenshin's meal, Kaoru is surprised and says that his cooking is better than hers. Since Kenshin has nowhere to go, Kaoru requests that he stay with her at the Dojo, as thanks for having saved her life, to which Kenshin agrees. While locked up in a room by Kaoru for walking in on her, while she was bathing, Kenshin asks Kaoru if any student at the Dojo had a dislocated left thumb like the killer. Kaoru reprimands him for even considering the idea that a Kamiya Kasshin-ryū student could do such things and says that she will do whatever is in her power to protect her father's style. Kenshin tells Kaoru that her father would never want her to protect his style, if it meant giving her life away, to which Kaoru simply says: "What does a Rurouni like you know?" and then walks away angrily. She later comes to apologize to him for having been so rude, but by then Kenshin has left and she regrets not having asked his name at least. While sleeping, she has has a flashback dream of a Kasshin-ryu student who was injured by her father, for violating the Kasshin-ryu's core principle of Katsujinken, the sword that gives life. She specifically remembers her father striking the student's left thumb, thus dislocating it. The next morning she checks the records of all the Kasshin-ryu students and finds Hiruma Gohei, a student who was expelled from the Dojo and realizes that he is the one behind the murders and was eaten by the legendary Jinchūriki, and Miwa Tomoe who was the wisest and kind of all the students. At that moment Gohei breaks into her Dojo with a bunch of his pupils but sees Paul Gekko, who ate Gohei's head off of his neck causing Gohei's pupils to surrender to him. Karou realizes that Paul Gekko is the last of the Jinchūriki. Ayame meets Paul Gekko face-to-face right before Schroeder the Shredder and his pupils came along and Miwa and Enrique Eggman. Kaoru, the latter tells him that swords should be used to protect and not murder others. Despite the best attempts of Paul Gekko, Kenshin breaks in and says that Kaoru's ideals are play talk for those who have never stained their hands and the truth is that swords are weapons designed for murder. However, right afterwards, he says that he prefers Kaoru's play talk over the truth and desires a world where her play talk can become the truth, which lights a smile on Kaoru's face. Schroeder the Shredder was overpowered by Kenshin's abilities and Kenshin tells Paul Gekko that Battosai practices neither Kasshin-ryu, Ninjutsu nor whatever style he uses, but practices Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, a style that is sure to kill anyone unless used with a sword like his own. At some point, Karou then realizes that Miwa was keeping the Katsujinken in her hands all along. After deciding to stay with Kamiya Kaoru, she and Himura Kenshin take a stroll around the area and on the way happen to come across Myōjin Yahiko, a 10 year old child, whom Kenshin notices stealing the wallet from a elderly man and afterwards putting it in the hand of the child he is with, after seeing the child excited at wanting to buy something he liked. Kaoru then pays a visit to the Yakuza and wager's her own freedom for Yahiko's in a game of dice. Yahiko, knowing that the game is rigged, switches the die quickly without the others noticing, resulting in Kaoru winning. Yahiko then tells them to let her go, since she won. Knowing that Yahiko switched the die, the thugs start beating him up, but Kaoru fights them back successfully, until a skilled swordsman among them, named Gasuke interferes and easily beats Kaoru. They take him to their boss, Tanishi and Yahiko openly tells him that he no longer wishes to steal. Miwa Tomoe is then encountered by Myōjin Yahiko, who was sees Schroeder the Shredder fighting Paul Gekko for the insult of the Yahiko's parents which Schroeder the Shredder killed, which enrages him to the point where he starts attacking him. Paul Gekko flings the Shredder and Tanashi to the ceiling which smashed through the roof. Tanishi then recognizes that he is no position to deny Kenshin's request and agrees to return Kaoru and free Yahiko. Kenshin then thanks him. Yahiko then tells Kenshin that he can fight his own battles and doesn't need any help. Kenshin is impressed by Yahiko's pride and the three take off towards the Kamiya dojo, where Kenshin tells Yahiko to become a great swordsmanship, learning the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū under Kaoru's tutelage. Yoh and the others are traveling towards Shishio Makoto's fortress and didn't realize that Kanji Kamatari and Lyserg is there along with Juppongatana are waiting. At Shishio Makoto's fortress, Kanji Kamatari is training real hard and finally faced the unnamed greatest test which she completed which Shishio's is pleased with. Enrique and Miwa informed him of the Legendary Jinchūriki's location. Gentatsu's nightmare, Shigure and Gentatsu were both friends and comrades during the Grand Civil War, protecting the innocent Mobians. He lost in a duel with the Schroeder the Shredder who offered him power and joined him in the ranks Eggman's massive empire and the fleet of starships bombards the village. Gentatsu then wakes up from that nightmare. As his dark past as Hitokiri Battosai also ties into the "Legend of the Dragon Jinchūriki" he befriends Kenshin Himura after hastily dealing with some foreign sailors who were harassing Toki. However, in the midst of an assault on the British embassy. They fight then Gentatsu recognizes the swordplay Kenshin uses and realizes Kenshin murdered Gentatsu, which confuses him to become more intense. Gentatsu has the burden with Takatsuki Gentatsu's death and tries to make amends by housing and taking care of Gentatsu's younger sister Toki. Gentatsu tries to apologize to Toki and falls unconscious. Shigure was comforting Okita Gentatsu was suffering the same fate as his friend, Takatsuki Gentatsu. Kenshin is ready to fight Shigure in an epic battle of Hitokiri against Hitokiri. Although Shigure is gaining the upper hand, Kenshin managed to defeat Shigure which caused the reawakening of the Original Paul Gekko much to Paul Gekko's shock, but he Juppongatana in the Trigon Spiders are aware of this and decided to to take action to capture both Paul Gekkos. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Paul Gekko *Bastia *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Momoshiki Palpatine *Robotnik Prime *Schroeder the Shredder *Karai *Miwa *Enrique Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Swat Troopers *Egg Pawns *Ten Master Clans *Gohei *Karou *Kenshin *Oguni Ayame *Suzume *Yahiko *Sanosuke *Yukishiro Enishi *Okita Gentatsu *Takimi *Hajime *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Aoshi *Shishio *Seta Sōjirō *Kanji Kamatari *Honjō Kamatari *Kariwa Henya *Yūkyūzan Anji *Sadojima Hōji *Komagata Yumi *Usui Uonuma *Fuji *Original Paul Gekko Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Trivia *This Episode is based on the first part of the Rurouni Kenshin Series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon